Aquae Nymphe
by WELIKETOSLEEPANDDREAM
Summary: While being chased by hunters who saw his wings, Faye(Harry) ran and kept running. He only stopped for the necessities once he thought he had lost them, but then he was caught by Sean, the leaders son. After he is sold to King Robert, Faye meets his knight Lancel Lannister. Things are heating up for the couple, only for Geoffrey to take notice.


**Title**: Aquae Nymphe

**Summary**: While being chased by hunters who saw his wings, Faye(Harry) ran and kept running. He only stopped for the necessities once he thought he had lost them, but then he was caught by Sean, the leaders son. After he is sold to King Robert, Faye meets his knight Lancel Lannister. Things are heating up for the couple, only for Geoffrey to take notice.

**Pairings**: Lannister/Harry(Faye)

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own!**

**A/N:** I typed this up (with no BETA Because my brother was annoying me and I took away his privleges BETA POSITION IS OPEN!) but I think I kind of rushed it. So, sorry, let me know what you think (no flames are welcomed).

**Warnings**: hhhuuummm...none that I can think of.

Faye, or as he was once known as Harry Potter, panted as he ran through the forest, his long ankle length, black, silky, curly hair racing after him. Faye constantly looked behind him, making sure that the hunters weren't too close. He shrieked when one of them popped out infront of him, it was the youngest of the group, Sean. He was the leaders son, and was very arrogant.

"I've got you, bitch!" He shouted. Faye kicked and screamed, making a shrill noise with his mouth to warn off the other magical creatures. "SHUT UP!" Sean shouted before slapping a hand over Faye's mouth. Faye kicked and tried biting at Sean's hand as he was dragged through the forest, back to the coven by his hair that was curled around Sean's wrist, tugging painfully everytime he could.

"There you are Sean! Help us find the winged thing. If nothing's wrong with it, we can sell it for a high price." Sean's father Marcus called out to him.

"Oh, this?" Sean lifted the small 4'10 1/2 boy up by his hair, which was easy for his 6'1. Faye started kicking at the pain, his iced blue crushed silk toga trashing with him.

"Stop!" Faye screamed, his feminine voice not masking the pain.

"Sean, let it down into this cage. Don't harm it, otherwise we wont be paid as much.

For monthes, Faye was locked in the cage. He needed to get to his lake! He needed to! He was going to die without his natural water lands, and this sea water thing they put him in was no help. Faye wouldn't be able to do this much longer, he could already feel himself getting weaker. Faye looked around him, at the men that were now circling his water cage.

"Is it okay?" Marcus asked, poking at the cage. Faye didn't flinch anymore, he didn't have the energy to.

"Is this the water that it belongs to?" A man that Faye had never seen before asked. He had a book in his hands, full moon glasses, and a comb over. Faye would've laughed if he had the energy.

"What do you mean?" Trevor, 24, asked.

"Well, with Nymphs, they are usually born female. They can last up to two weeks in different waters. But, they are usually born to a type of water, like fresh water or sea water. Judging by how long this one's hair is, it's a submissive male, very rare. Most likely the only type of it's kind. And this is not it's water type. How long has it been in this cage?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Six monthes." Sean answered.

"That's horrible! I'm surprised it hasn't died on you yet! Must really want to live..." He started mumbling to him self for a moment, then turned to the cage where Faye was. "Young Nymph. What is your name?" Faye couldn't even muster the energy to talk anymore. He had lost that a long time ago. He blearily looked over towards the lake that they have been camping by for a few days now. Faye's outstretched hand towards the lake must've told the guy something, if anything.

"It's been doing that the whole time we've been at this lake." Marcus scoffed.

"Because that is it's water type. You put it in Salt Water, when it is not a Salt Water Nymph, but a Lake Nymph. You need to put it in Lake water immediantly, or it will die soon, will to live or not." Then the man handed Marcus his book and left.

"Someone hold it so we can change it's water." Marcus said after he threw the book towards the camp. Sean outstretched his arms. "Not Sean." That was when Sean glared at his father, and Faye was passed to Trevor's younger brother, the second youngest in the group. His name was Treyvon, and he was eighteen, unlike Sean's sixteen. Treyvon sat on a fallen log as he watched the others empty the cage, Faye unstruggling in his lap. Infact, Faye was cuddling closer. The salt water had really damaged his health, the human warmth made him feel better. Faye hadn't slept in a very long time. Nymphs don't sleep if they aren't in their own waters.

"Dump it in!" Marcus called once the dirty almost black water was dumped out and replaced with crystal blue water. Faye perked up and tightened his fingers around Treyvons shirt. Treyvon lifted him carefully, for he was the most gentelist one in the group, and helped Faye into the cage. Faye immediantly brightened up, his green eyes turning ice blue like his robes, his long curly black hair reaching a yard past his ankles and turning ice blue. His eyelashes grew to be an inch of blueness, the color returning to his face. Faye's malnurished body becoming more filled out, his simply peasent robes turning into a queens magnificent ice blue dress, pearls and shells decorating anything they can. Water lillies sweeping his hair into a design then staying in place, everything was like magic, even when his black and blue wings unfurled themselves from their hiding place.

But then Faye started sinking in the water and they started panicking. Marcus grabbed the book and read aloud.

"If a Nymph is in a different type of water then theirs, it will take time to heal, especially if it's been a very long time. Lake Nymphs usually do not take long, for they are more connected to their elements, but the higher they are in the Royal Family the longer the time. You can tell how high one is in the heirchy below." Marcus studied the chart, then walked over the Faye, who was sleeping at the bottom of the cage, getting more beautiful with every passing second. It was uneartheal.

"So?" Sean asked impatiently.

"We might be in deep trouble, or we are in very good luck." Marcus was gaping at the book now. "We seemed to have captured the Nymph Queen. There is this weird kind of grouping. There is a Nymph group for every element, and for every element there are many many many types of Nymphs. So there are almost a billion Nymphs we could have captured, but we captured the Nymph Queen, who is Queen to 1,836,7246 nymphs and counting. It says here that the Nymph Queen has the most magical creatures under his arsenal then any other magical creature out there." Marcus read from the book, then going back to gaping at Faye, who was still sleeping. "The Nymph Queen controls every nymph out there, except when he is weak or in something they call The Ageless Sleep. I hope we don't get some seriously pissed off nymphs after us."

"..." Silence was his answer.

"It might take a very long time for this thing to wake up." Marcus helped them along from their stunned stuper.

"What!" Treyvon freaked out. "You let this happen?"

"We didn't know."

"But still! You couldn't tell that he was getting worst everyday?! Or that he doesn't sleep? Oh no, of course you wouldn't have, because you're all busy partying!" Treyvone stomped off towards the fire pit to get it started, it was getting dark fast.

Everyone had already forgotten Treyvon's little outburst, and was now celebrating the fact that they captured the Nymph Queen. Treyvon was sitting by Faye's cage, waiting for him to wake up. After a few hours, Fayes' piercing ice blue eyes fluttered open. He looked around the large cage first then over to where Treyvon was sleeping against his tank thing. Faye curiously tilted his head, then started tapping at the glass, finding it weird that there was no one awake, but not caring.

Treyvon stirred, but didn't wake. That was when it hit Faye. The smell of blood. Once he saw the vikings romping around the camp he started taping more, trying not to get their attention. Treyvon finally awoke, his brown eyes excited that Faye was awake. That excited notion quickly left him when he saw Faye's frightened look. Treyvon turned around and saw the vikings, then got down to his stumach like Faye had in the tank. Faye looked over to Treyvon, his Chinese headdress swaying. Treyvon put a finger to his lips.

Faye didn't like this situation. Not at all. There were some very nice hunters in that guild, like Treyvon and his father. Faye didn't know if they were all dead, or they went to the other camps situated around them to get help. He got his answer when some 'fshing!' sounds whipped through the air and arrows shot them all dead. Faye looked at Treyvon relieved. Treyvon smiled at him, and Faye smiled back at his new friend. Trevor came over to them and helped his son up, then walked over a few ways away from Faye.

"Marcus said that the Nymph is being sold in a month to King Robert, as a birthday present, once we get to where he is staying." Trevor said sadly. Trey looked over to Faye heartbrokenly.

A/N: I'm not sure if you can call that a cliff hanger :/

Review, rate, favorite! (No, you don't need to. It's just.. a lot of authors write that, and since this is the first story I put on this website,I have no idea what happened to the others, sooo yeaaahh). I like long stories, but this'll be pretty short maybe...

-Hadrian le Feuvre


End file.
